More than Accommodating
by dracosoftie
Summary: They had been absolutely daft to think their absence wouldn’t be noted. Sirius/Remus, Marauder-era. Warnings for slash, exhibitionism, language and explicit sexual content.


***

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings for slash, exhibitionism, sexual content and adult language. Thanks to PinkPantyPulldown beta-ing!

For FaeryQueen07. Happy birthday to my Horcrux! Just so you know, this isn't a week late. It's 51 weeks _early_ for next year. *is smug*

***

Remus groaned, his fingers digging hard into the flesh of Sirius' back as he fought to keep his precarious footing while the dark-haired man thrust against him, his hard length rubbing against Remus' bony hip.

"Please, Remy," Sirius whined, his lips fastened to Remus' neck, leaving a trail of red marks that would fade to purplish bruises, leaving no doubt of what they'd been doing.

Remus usually loved that Sirius liked to mark him and reveled in the evidence of their oftentimes rough encounters, but today was the exception. Today they shouldn't have been locked away in a broom cupboard, shagging where anyone could happen along and find them. It was the Leaving Ceremony scenario all over again, and Remus was determined to put a stop to it before it got out of hand. After all, he was fairly certain that Peter _still_ hadn't recovered from what he'd seen, if the shifty, nervous looks he'd been giving them ever since was any indication.

"Sirius, no," Remus said, ineffectually pushing at the other man, who had moved on to unbuttoning the prim dress robes he was wearing. He'd been fantasizing about unfastening the stiff collar ever since he'd buttoned it that morning, and he now found himself in the ironic position of fighting to _keep_ the damn thing fastened.

"We'll be quick," Sirius murmured, cutting Remus' protests off with a hard kiss. Nimble fingers made quick work of the row of buttons while he had the sandy-haired man distracted, and before Remus knew it, his robes were open to the waist.

"Damn it, Siri," Remus ground out, gasping when cherry-red lips covered a dusky nipple, biting at it gently before a warm swath of tongue soothed the irritation.

"No one will even know we're gone." Sirius knelt on the dusty floor, growling in frustration when he couldn't get the button on Remus' trousers unfastened. He ripped at it roughly, his grin of triumph when the fastener tore loose and fell to the ground turning into a look of contrition when Remus glared at him. "I'll fix it after."

Remus gritted his teeth as a warm hand molded itself around the contours of his erection, stroking it teasingly through the fabric of his boxers, summoning the last of his willpower. He only had seconds to put a stop to this, because as soon as –

"Ohgodohgodohgod," he groaned when Sirius' Quidditch-callused palm slipped underneath the waistband, sliding over the satiny skin of his cock.

"Shhh," Sirius chided, a wicked glint in his grey eyes as he continued to stroke, gleefully watching as Remus succumbed to his carefully planned seduction. Because it _had_ been carefully planned. Sirius had been able to think of nothing else for the last two hours, ever since he'd seen Remus walking down the aisle, cheeks flushed with excitement and eyes shining with joy.

"We can't." The token protest sounded weak even to Remus' ears, but he had to at least _try._ "They _will_ notice we're missing, and someone will come looking for us. The reception will be over in a few hours. Can't you wait just a few more hours?"

Sirius smirked in response, tightening his grip on Remus' cock and speeding his strokes. Remus whined low in his throat, lids sinking shut over eyes that were becoming less brown and more eerily amber as his arousal grew and his animal instincts took over.

Hands ran up the length of his torso as Sirius stood, fingers flicking over pebbled nipples and making Remus groan again. His knees went weak when Sirius licked the shell of his ear, the tickle of hot breath against his neck making him shiver.

"Or, we could do this now and then do it _again_ in a few hours."

Remus let his head smack against the stone wall in resignation, giving himself over to Sirius' ministrations. Sirius could feel his capitulation as the tense muscle underneath his lips went slack, and he chuckled, murmuring endearments against the salty skin as he fumbled for his wand. He wished he could take more time, but they'd already been missing for long enough. Despite his earlier assurances that they wouldn't be missed, Sirius was fairly certain that the search for them had likely already begun.

"_Lubricus_."

Remus squirmed as the spell took effect, reaching out to still Sirius' hand when the other man would have cast the next spell. Gentle though it was, he hated the way the _Pertingo _spell artificially stretched and relaxed his tight entrance. He'd much rather suffer the temporary sting of pain as Sirius pushed into him, especially since they could employ a few Healing Charms afterward to ease the discomfort. The full moon was a week away, and as it neared his tastes ran to rougher sex.

Sirius' lips curved into a feral smile as he studied Remus, easily reading the look in his abnormally lightened eyes. Knowing that Remus' beast was that close to the surface sent a surge of arousal through him; Remus wasn't the only one who savored their more animalistic encounters in the pre-moon days. Of course, he equally loved the post-moon days, the only time Remus allowed him to be tender and gentle in their lovemaking.

Right now, though, was no time for tender. Sirius Vanished their trousers with another whispered spell, letting his wand drop to the ground at their feet after the charm had served its purpose. Grunting with exertion, he roughly hefted Remus off his feet, grabbed one of Remus' legs and hoisted it up around his own waist. Sirius waited until Remus obligingly hooked both legs around his hips before grabbing his cock and pressing it against the other man's entrance, rubbing the blunt head teasingly against the puckered flesh.

Before he could push inside, he lost his grip on Remus' waist, sending both of them to the floor. What was left of Sirius' breath whooshed out of his lungs as Remus growled, pinning him to the ground as he moved to straddle him. Sirius pushed at him, struggling to stand, not wanting to destroy the dress robes he still wore. Cleaning Charms were well and good, but there was no way they'd be able to hide what they'd been up to with dust ground into his back.

"Remy, the floor is dir–"

He got no further than that, grey eyes widening in surprise as Remus pulled his wand from its wrist sheath, casting a mild Sticking Hex to hold him in place. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable – the hex caught his robes, not his skin – but the awkwardness of the position, powerless to move, arms splayed above his head – sent a trill of unease through him that only served to heighten his arousal. Sirius gasped when Remus firmly wrapped his erection in his hand, steadying it as he sank down onto the length. His eyes were fully amber now, the pupils slightly elongated and definitely more animal than human. Sirius whimpered, finding the knowledge that Remus was not in total control of himself almost unbearably sexy.

Sirius could feel the flagstones underneath him, the sharp edges of the stones biting into his skin despite the barrier his dress robes provided. He bit his lip to hold back his groans of frustration as repeated attempts to thrust up deeper into Remus were foiled by the Sticking Hex, his hips caught up in the fabric that was still firmly affixed to the ground.

Remus grinned in response to the soft whine, lips curling back over teeth that were ever-so-slightly more pointed than usual. Remus always took care during sex – especially this close to the moon – not to bite or scratch Sirius, since the wolf was so close to the surface. Seeing where Sirius' attention was focused, he drew his tongue across the points slowly, making Sirius whimper louder. Remus knew part of the attraction between them was the danger his condition presented; Sirius got off on taking risks, and sex with a werewolf was certainly that.

He bent forward, tongue darting out to taste the sweat beading on Sirius' collarbone. Sirius hissed out a breath, fighting harder to escape his robes so he could arch against him as Remus sat back and continued to ride his cock.

"I want to touch you," Sirius gasped, hands fisted in frustration.

"I think I like you this way," Remus panted, bracing his hands against Sirius' hips so he could quicken his pace. "At my mercy."

"Always," Sirius groaned, giving up his struggle and simply enjoying himself. At this rate, he'd have to have Remus again before they even made it home after the reception. He looked beyond sexy, his hair tousled from their fall, pale cheeks flushed with exertion, amber eyes glowing with a preternatural light. The sight made his already speeding heart quicken, his breath catching in his throat as he watched the play of muscle beneath Remus' skin as he thrust down on top of him again and again.

"You say the sweetest things," Remus said dryly, rolling his eyes. At times like these, he could _almost_ believe Sirius meant them. That was dangerous, because how often had he heard Sirius crow the same sort of endearments to his flavor of the week?

He sat up straighter, one hand releasing its grip on Sirius' hip to grab his own cock. He knew Sirius loved to watch him toss off, so he fisted himself roughly, counting on the sight to distract Sirius from starting the old argument they'd had dozens of times. No matter how many times they found themselves in this position – in a heap on the floor, the bed, the sofa, the cubicle in a public loo – Remus couldn't be convinced that this wasn't just another of Sirius' temporary flings.

"Jesus, Remy." Sirius craned his neck as far as he could, watching the way Remus' slim hand flew over his length, thumb teasingly sweeping over the head.

Remus tilted his head back, giving himself over to the sensation of Sirius filling him while his own hand traveled the familiar planes of his own cock, fingers squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to tear whimpering moans from his throat.

Sirius fought off the climax he could feel building, his eyes glued to Remus' face. He could tell from the tiny, panting groans falling from the other man's lips that he was close, and Sirius was determined to watch Remus come before giving himself. Seconds later his determination was rewarded, as Remus' sharp teeth dug into his lip, biting down as he struggled to quiet his moans as his cock spasmed in his hand, shooting jets of come over Sirius' robes.

Sirius' head fell back against the flagstones as the waves of his own orgasm crashed over him, somehow intensified by the fact that he was helpless to move or do anything to help speed his release along. The curious sensation of being dominated so fully seemed to make his orgasm even better, and Sirius filed away that knowledge for a future encounter.

Spent and shaking, Remus continued to ride Sirius, milking the last of the other man's release from him, stilling his hips only when he was certain Sirius' orgasm had finished. He slumped awkwardly against Sirius' torso, the sound of their harsh breathing seeming abnormally loud in the small room.

He nearly fell from his precarious perch on top of Sirius when the door he was leaning on opened suddenly, light spilling in to the dark little room.

"Siri. Moony," James said, eyes averted. "I can't get my tie fixed, my hair won't lie flat and my flower thing is wilting because the florist didn't do the preservation spell right, and Lils is too busy yelling at the DJ, who just made the career – and possibly life – ending mistake of introducing her as 'Mrs. James Potter,' to help me."

Remus squeezed his eyes shut, hoping James was a hallucination, a specter brought on by his mind-blowing orgasm. When the specter huffed in annoyance and tapped the toe of his dress shoe against the stone floor, though, Remus was forced to conclude that he and Sirius had, indeed, been caught yet again.

Sometimes he swore there must be something wrong with both of them. Sirius got off on the risk of being discovered and Remus knew part of him must, too – how else could he explain all the places they'd had sex in the year they'd been seeing each other on the sly? And now, this. This had to be the worst yet, shagging at James and Lily's wedding. With the best man and one of the groomsmen gone, a third of the bridal party had been missing. They had been absolutely daft to think their absence wouldn't be noted.

"Well, get in here, then," Sirius said, rolling his eyes when James refused to move from the doorway and actually flinched back a bit when Remus got to his feet, his open robes falling to cover the worst parts of his semi-nudity. "We can't help you if we can't touch you."

James reluctantly stepped inside the dark cupboard, mercifully pulling the door shut behind him. Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Charm," Sirius barked out a second later, and Remus' brow furrowed in confusion. "The _charm_, Remus. Lift the bloody charm!"

James couldn't contain his laughter at the sight of Sirius, softening cock on display as he struggled to shrug out of his dress robes, which were still stuck to the floor. Remus snickered, fumbling for his wand and lifting the charm mid-struggle. Sirius flew forward, landing on his hands and knees at James' feet just as the door creaked open again.

"We stayed for the ceremony, Pet. That's more than most would have done. I won't hear any more about it, we're leav–"

James' eyes widened in horror as he turned around, finding himself eye-to-eye with Vernon Dursley. Petunia peeked around his girth, bony jaw dropping when she saw the two half-naked men, one of whom was kneeling suggestively in front of her new brother-in-law.

Vernon recovered first, his face purpling with disgust as he started spewing insults.

"Filth! I expected nothing less of your kind, of course," he sputtered, grabbing Petunia by her shoulders and forcibly turning her away from the scene. He continued muttering darkly about the magical world being filled with immoral lunatics and worse, _sexual deviants._ "That's it, Petunia. I've been more than accommodating so far, but _this ends now_."

James cringed, jaw locking as he bit back a retort. Nothing he could say would have any effect; he'd had the misfortune of dealing with Vernon enough in the past to know that.

"I forbid you from having any more contact with that sister of yours. Witches and wizards," Vernon snorted, shaking his head "Insane, every one of them! Decent people like us have no business mingling with their sort."

*** End ***


End file.
